


[狼龙]Gold for dragons

by rebismerg



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebismerg/pseuds/rebismerg
Summary: “...你杀龙吗？利维亚的杰洛特？”究极拉郎！猎魔人（巫师三）世界观下的【白狼杰洛特x骇人恶兽迪亚哥】吸血鬼背景板的一句话JD，茸出没
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Diego Brando
Kudos: 3





	[狼龙]Gold for dragons

“…男爵不允许你杀死剪尾龙，因为它是方圆千里最后的龙族，而且随着时代变迁，它所招来的不再是恐惧，而是怜悯和怀旧之情。

桥底下那个巨魔和人们友好相处，他不再是个用来吓唬小孩的怪物了。他是件纪念品，是这儿的名胜景点——而且他还有实际用处。”

1.

猎魔人总是独行。

他们从凯尔莫罕一路南下，带着熊皮、草药和怪物脑袋做成的图腾，以马为伴，冬天再折返。他们不选择雇主、不挑剔住所，传说只有一件事会让这些在天球交汇、怪物横行时就出现的变异怪胎发狂——永远别欠猎魔人钱。无论你是找不到平底锅的老妪，还是忙着征战北方诸国的帝王。

“一只奇奇摩而已，要收我两百克朗？”坐在他对面的光头农民骂骂咧咧，抱在胸前的手臂粗得像村口的小树。可惜，猎魔人的金色竖瞳一扫过去，他就像田里的倭瓜一样紧张地梗起脖子。

“我知道有约在先。”他的声音降下去，让身躯都跟着缩小了一圈，还想尝试着耍赖，“可你杀掉那只丑蜘蛛的样子看起来不费吹灰之力。”

“…···我杀人也不费吹灰之力，还不收你钱。”猎魔人手掌朝上，向对方晃了晃。农民嗫嚅着嘴唇，往他手套里放了足额的金币，涨着粗脖子走开，一路嚷着让旅店老板来上一品脱麦酒，好让他有力气和尊严扛着猪圈里的怪物尸体回村领赏。

已近冬日，酒馆大厅里永不停息地燃烧着柴火。煮沸的麦酒在猎魔人的左手边安静地呆着。这是个宁静的夜晚：没有非要来上一局昆特牌的佣兵，也没有吟游诗人拨弄鲁特琴，久违的安宁和甜香的麦芽让猎魔人在斗篷底下放松身体。他平静地思考着自己能否在真正的冬天来临前多揽到几个委托。

猎魔人还在盘算着回凯尔莫罕的路线，顺便回忆经过的酒馆妓院的名字，但他的独处时光突然被莫名奇妙地打破了。

那人身体轻盈，只披了件斗篷，一头金发被胡乱压在帽子底下，在穿着熊皮大衣的冬日旅客中间格格不入。他在五分钟之前才踩着星光踏入了旅店大厅，并一眼相中了猎魔人对面的位置。

猎魔人没说话，只是端起木头杯子，狼兆门的徽章在他的胸口沉默。

“唔…”对方被皮手套包裹的手指在抹布与油渍反复抛光的木头桌面上敲打——他随身携带的武器只有一把短剑，挂在腰间明晃晃地摆动。

要是这人想找茬，白狼确信自己能瞬间把那颗金色脑袋割下来。

“羊羔肉，加鸡蛋和洋葱。”那人敲定菜单，嘴里小声哼着歌。

猎魔人面前的木盘子里装满了鸡骨头，他已经结束了今天的晚餐，如今金色的瞳孔在斗篷的阴影下缓慢转动。对面的人衣领上别着一枚掉色的徽章，看上去既旧又破，但杰洛特一眼就认出了是实打实的真金；上面刻着一只猎魔人没见过的生物：大尾巴、短手臂，背鳍和尖利的牙齿。

“在这年头要找到一家好酒馆太难了。”蓝色眼睛的金发男人抱怨，“不是乌鸦色的黑衣军，就是满嘴臭气的佣兵，更糟的在酒馆外面吊着的尸体，麻雀飞来飞去啄食着眼珠子——看了真让人倒胃口。可是这家叫‘沉思之龙’的酒馆，它可有名极了。别的不说，羊羔肉真是数一数二。”

猎魔人没有插嘴，他就等着对方无趣地闭上嘴巴。这是他多年职业生涯中养成的习惯。委托者往往先会滔滔不绝地说上几轮废话，好像不那么做就会损失了点前戏的乐趣。

果然，对桌的怪人不久就向他伸出了手：“幸会，利维亚的杰洛特。我有一份委托。”

“首先，我不是雇佣兵。”既然已经说到正事，杰洛特也就不再装哑巴。他脸上的伤疤因为面前肉排的香味少了点凶恶感，“我不接除了杀怪物以外的活儿。”

丰盛的食物在他们面前摆成一排，男人一边听，一边脱掉了手套。

“只这样总结你的工作未免太浅显了些。”他用叉子将食物放进嘴里，进食的速度很快，杰洛特几乎没有看到他咀嚼的动作。等待麦酒上桌时，他抹了抹嘴，蓝色眼珠盯着对面的白发猎魔人，“我反而听说，你为乱伦诞下的公主解除诅咒，放过了一支由狼人、巨魔和树妖组成的暗杀队伍、还为莱里亚的继承人找到了真爱。”

猎魔人紧盯着他，下巴绷成冷硬的线条。这人知道的太多，他的猫瞳如今充满警惕的敌意，似乎要把对面不识相的金发男人刺穿。

“别那么紧张，你的吟游诗人朋友从不吝惜传颂您的英勇事迹。”委托人说，“他声称自己在寻找信仰的终极含义，不过对吸血鬼的家长里短也挺很有兴趣。”

金发男人从行囊里掏出一个沉甸甸的袋子来，扔到猎魔人面前，里面的东西哐哐当当地撞在一起，数目不少。金钱的碰撞声几乎立刻就吸引了旅店所有人的注意力。猎魔人横了一眼周围安静下来的旅客们，觉得可能给自己找了个麻烦。

“我很喜欢听你的朋友唱歌。”男人耸耸肩，“除了他老是缠着要把我写进去之外。”

杰洛特的眼神在那个小布袋上停留了一秒，然后抬起眼睛，“得知委托内容之前，我不会轻易许诺。而且你的装备看上去过于简陋了。”

显财的行为很不明智，尤其是单身一人的行路者。食尸鬼和奇美拉会蚕食路边的尸体，但制造尸体的往往是贪婪的同类。对面的人似乎不在意地往后靠去，杰洛特发现他腰身细长结实，在单薄的长衫下拉伸出流畅的线条。

“这也是为什么我需要你常伴左右——我身上带了些钱。”他冲着杰洛特缓慢眨眼，金色睫毛在大厅壁炉的火光下扫出一片阴影，“护送我到诺维迦德，我付一千克朗。这笔买卖想必比帮助强奸犯村民除掉可怜姑娘的冤魂要简单得多——而且更划算。”

“从这儿到诺维迦德，”杰洛特沉思了一刻，“途径的地段可不少，而且克朗如今的汇率······”

金发骑手的手指在桌面上又点了点，杰洛特这才发现他已经把桌上的食物几乎都塞进了肚子里，但金发男人仍然肚皮平坦，气质迷人，那些食物就像落进了异世界。

“克朗会很快蹿升得比弗洛伦斯值钱，相信我。我有个讨厌的亲戚正在做这事。”他靠在椅背上慢吞吞地开口，眼底却闪着精明的光，“一千五百克朗，我想再难搞的猎魔人都不会拒绝如此划算的委托。”

“两千克朗。不用预付，我也不接受赊账。”面对讨价还价，猎魔人毫不示弱，何况就目前的情况看，他占上风，“如果你要找一名猎魔人当保镖，应当事先知晓这些规矩。”

金发男人投降般地举起双手，直起身子：“看来和您讲价不是个好主意。”他重新戴上了磨损严重的皮手套，才伸出手去与猎魔人相握。这代表杰洛特刚接下了一笔大生意，足够给洛奇买一副全新的、最好的马鞍。

“你可以叫我迪亚哥。”委托人含糊不清地说，像是想把这个名字一笔带过，“顺带一问，你杀龙吗？利维亚的杰洛特？”

“不。”杰洛特毫不犹豫地开口，“我不杀龙。”

他有点好奇这个叫迪亚哥的人为什么要这样问。他没介绍自己的头衔，这让杰洛特有点意外。他猜他是个落难的贵族，或者是任务失败的间谍。人不可貌相，何况迪亚哥的蓝眼睛亮得吓人。

迪亚哥没有再说话，他把那顶帽子又往下拉一些。蓝色的平顶帽看上去跟他一样风尘仆仆，杰洛特也就没能看清他的眼神。

“只是好奇。”他抓起边自己的行李，不忘把放在杰洛特眼前的钱袋收回去，再慢吞吞地往楼梯走，“明天见，杰洛特。”

杰洛特耸耸肩，拿起麦酒一饮而尽。

2.

天刚蒙蒙亮，杰洛特已经收拾齐整，用完早餐，来到旅店院子里的马厩。“沉思之龙”的老板提供不错的草料，这是他愿意再三光顾的重要原因。羊奶和烤面包在胃里沉甸甸地呆着，让猎魔人舒适又心安。他在清晨带着点马粪气味的空气中转了一圈，活动着因睡眠而咯吱作响的关节。

白狼在那时候注意到马厩里的另一匹坐骑：是一匹黄棕色的赛马、肌肉强健、眉眼镇定、看上去训练有素且价值不菲。他可爱的洛奇则一如既往地安静，在马厩里旁边安静地嚼着草料。他从旁边走过时，黄棕色的马对他喷鼻息，杰洛特摸了摸马鼻子，这头漂亮的动物很快就安静下来，左右甩动着尾巴。

“它陪了我很久。”迪亚哥的声音自杰洛特背后突兀地响起来，他走上前，把行李绑在马鞍上，“我用这匹马赢了比赛。”

在他们出发好一段时间后，迪亚哥还在讲他如何在陶森特获得赛马大赛的冠军。杰洛特记得那场比赛：从大海另一边的赞格韦巴到史凯利格群岛，每一个人都为之疯狂。当时对非人种族的打压尚未如此严重，精灵、矮人、半身人——都参与了这场狂日持久的大赛。刚入行的杰洛特比起猎魔人，更像是个热血沸腾的骑士，满口的仁义道德没能使他升官晋爵，反而让他穷得叮当响，连怪物药水都买不起。就算如此，他也躲不过在小旅馆里硬着头皮被人们起哄着下注的结局。

但那比赛过去已经太久，他观察迪亚哥看起来才二十多岁，不由在心里给他扣上个骗子的帽子——善于抢劫他人的功绩之人不少，膨胀的虚荣心是人类天生的弱点。但这不管他的事，杰洛特也不曾想过能通过只言片语改变人的劣性。所以他没打断迪亚哥说话，只是漫不经心地听着。

自丹德里恩之后他很少接下此类护送任务。从“沉思之龙”出发，到诺维迦德至少要一个星期。

如果迪亚哥要一直这么说下去，他想，恐怕耳朵都要起茧子。

迪亚哥踢着马肚子稳稳地往前走。他的马的确很不错，看上去是能赢得比赛的冠军马匹。猎魔人不乐于接茬，迪亚哥没那么有耐心，直接开口催促：“来嘛，和我聊聊。选个你喜欢的话题。”

“我有个更好的注意。”杰洛特说，“不如我们都少说几句，让对方顺眼点，好在怪物袭来的时候相互还能救一把，别断了自己后路。”

“你见过龙吗？”迪亚哥没有理会他的抗拒，问题抛得措手不及。

“...见过。”

迪亚哥来了劲儿，他夹了夹马肚子催促着坐骑赶上杰洛特的步伐，转头一双蓝眼睛期待着盯着他。

白狼被看得心里发毛，没好气地瞪他：“这没什么好奇怪的。绿龙、黑龙，红龙，他们本就存在。和龙蜥、双头蛇怪并没有本质上的区别。”

“所以龙是怪物？”迪亚哥插嘴。

猎魔人皱起眉头，“不…···他们是智慧生物，只不过因为往往和珍稀材料、隐藏财宝联系在一起，所以数目越来越少。”

迪亚哥舔了舔嘴唇，若有所思地沉默下去，这个话题也就告一段落。一直到两人在岔路口停下，识趣地绕开了布洛克莱昂森林。

“我可不想被树精们抓去当种马。”迪亚哥语气轻快，“如果真的要出卖身体，为什么不赚点好处？——别告诉我当树精也算是一种好处。”

迪亚哥了解布洛克莱昂、了解矮人、精灵的习性，他游刃有余谈论着政治和汇率，比那些家境中落、瑟瑟发抖的小公子们自如地多。如今拥有常识的人类很少。杰洛特认为和他做同路伙伴似乎不是什么坏事，迪亚哥用来防身的武器虽然看上去只有一把短剑，也总比唧哇乱叫、哭爹喊娘、全身上下能用的只有一把破琴的吟游诗人强。猎魔人甚至开始期待看到迪亚哥战斗的样子——前提是他活下来并如数付钱的前提下。

杰洛特的这个小小愿望很快就实现了。他们抄近路时路过一个偏僻的房屋。如今选择独自居住的普通人类越来越少。人们聚集成为村落，效忠领主和国王，只要他们积极纳税，就会有士兵装模作样地保护村庄的安全——虽然更多的情况下，士兵们霸占了粮仓、酒馆和所有的处女。当然也有选择去城市谋生的人，毕竟饿死与穷死，任何一种死法都比半夜与三人高的怪物面面相觑来的好。

他们本无意停下，但猎魔人胸前的徽章已经发出小声的嗡鸣。迪亚哥的马靠那所房子有点太近了，在杰洛特拔剑之前，一只成马大小的食尸鬼已经从虚掩的门板里跃出，爪子在空中一划，从脖颈开始，将迪亚哥的坐骑整个开膛破腹。

任何正常人见到这场面恐怕都会吓得呕吐，但迪亚哥的动作出人意料地快，他从马背上跃起，又如猫一样轻盈地落下，在地上打了个滚儿。与此同时短剑已经在手里挽了个花，狠狠扎进食尸鬼心脏处皱巴巴的粉色皮肤，深黑色的血液随着怪物的挣扎一股脑涌出，迪亚哥死死攥着剑柄没松手，一直到那丑恶的玩意儿在杰洛特的剑下头身分离，他才气喘吁吁地武器抽出来，摇晃着站直身体。

“令人惊叹。”杰洛特惊讶地低声说。他把剑收回去，徽章已经恢复安静，战斗几乎在一瞬间就结束了，“你到底为什么要雇我？”

“就是为了应付现在这种情况。”迪亚哥好像刚从战斗中反应过来，他的金发溅上了血污，黏在他的额头上结成黑褐色的一块。好像很恶心自己身上的污秽，他扯下身上的斗篷，胡乱擦拭着自己的脸，“······我的马没了。我得找口井，或者河、酒窖——随便什么，只要能让我好好洗脸。”

“下一个小镇天黑就能赶到。”杰洛特说。他很少让别人骑上爱马，但他说服自己，迪亚哥早一分钟到达镇子买到新坐骑，他就可以早一分钟摆脱念念叨叨。

他们两个站在食尸鬼散发出腐臭的肉堆旁边，洛奇被刺激得焦躁不安，前蹄直蹬，被猎魔人用亚克西法印镇定下来。杰洛特看着迪亚哥蹲下身：如今漂亮的马匹被撕得稀巴烂，开膛破肚，粉红色的肠子被那牙尖嘴利的怪物掏出来。他口中曾经风光的冠军马如今死在怪物的手下，世事难料。

他想起自己与洛奇之间生死与共、紧紧相依的亲密关系，忍不住开口：“我的每匹马都叫洛奇，你也可以试试。”

“...”迪亚哥诧异地看了他一眼，“老兄，来帮我一把，我的钱袋被压在下面了。”

3.

“一条龙，杰洛特。一条龙。”

镇长衣领上别着效忠领主的徽章，眉飞色舞、唾沫横飞，几乎就要喷到猎魔人的宽口酒杯里。杰洛特一大早上就被邀请与镇长共进早餐，鉴于交情已久，他也就勉强同意，只是没想到整镇的官僚机构在公鸡啼鸣时就全部醉倒的了。

“我知道你可能看不起。”一镇之长打了个嗝，“但想想上一次吧——愿永恒之火保佑可怜的艾克骑士——你们在山洞里找到了那只被下毒的绿龙，全都赚了个盆满钵满。那群满嘴喷粪的矮人在镇子上整整玩了三天三夜，直接不当雇佣兵了，退休啦！老天。”他喃喃地说，在酒精和困惑中耷垂着松弛的眼皮，“当然，最后死在哪里就不知道啦。婊子和玛哈坎麦酒，矮人就会被这些东西干掉。”

“有目击者么？”杰洛特问。镇长已经高谈阔论了一个钟头，全是劝他在接下这个莫名其妙的活儿，“我还有一个委托在身。况且，没人知道那到底是不是龙，很可能只是一条蜥蜴。只是听镇民们胡说八道，我是不会接的。”

“委托？杰洛特，冬天快到了，生意应当不好做啊。”镇长他脸颊两边的肉鼓起来，“我听说这种时候你都会回老巢才对...”

镇长意识到自己说错了话：年过半百的人能在这平安无事地保住官位，能说会道是一个重要因素。更重要的是，他明白花钱得落到实处：镇民们或许会天天因为额外的税赋抱怨，但只要在冬夏来临前，除掉下水道的水鬼和垃圾场的腐食魔，下次选举时他们自然会交上选票。他抓住这一点，主动与猎魔人们合作，赶尽杀绝镇里的怪物成了每年的固定项目。

但镇长偶尔也会暴露内心的真实想法：猎魔人都是不折不扣的怪物，活该他们的聚集地被称作老巢。

没爹娘的怪胎，没蛋蛋的变态。

好在，桌子对面的猎魔人听到这话连眼珠子都没转一下，看不出生气的意味。他喜滋滋的想起来：对啦，这帮变种人没情感啊。于是镇长清了清嗓子，没让自己影响兴高彩烈的情绪：“这次是什么合同？——我敢保证，都没有猎龙有意思。”

“一项护送任务。”猎魔人平静地说，“我不猎龙、也不杀龙。”

“护送？”镇长好像一下子提起兴趣，想起探子告诉他猎魔人与他的金发同伴，“天啊，老兄，我还以为那是你的——。”他话语里充满了龌龊的暗示，“在旅途上找个好用的伴侣也不是什么难事。况且他长得那么漂亮。”

猎魔人在这时才开始心烦。他当然知道不少人在死之前都想尝试下男人的屁股，这没什么不对。他并非骑士，也没什么道德准则，最讨厌淌混水，不会对别人的选择说三道四——但做这一行的，必须要在自己心中树立一个标准：完美的、精准的职业道德。猎魔人总是独行。镇长这么想，很明显是在怀疑他的专业度。

“谁是目击者？让我亲自问他，才能知道那只倒霉的羊到底是被龙蜥、巨蜈蚣吃了，还是被这家的男主人另作他用。”

“这条龙杀的可不是羊，丑东西直接把那家的男主人咬死啦。”镇长哈哈大笑，“不过你也说的没错——听说那男人裤子都脱了，说不定就是在羊圈里做那档子事儿呢。不过羊可不会咬掉一个人的脑袋。去找那个可怜的寡妇吧，她会拿画像给你的。”

他们继续出发，中途绕了个弯，在一处空地歇脚。迪亚哥凑上来看他的手里的画像。

“这是什么？”他的脸早就洗干净了，也换了衣服和坐骑，休息了一晚让他面色明净，柔软的金发在上午的阳光底下反光，声音听起来兴致勃勃，“看上去像是一条龙。”

“不，不是龙。”今天所有人都和龙过不去。

杰洛特还是耐着脾气让他看了两眼，然后才把羊皮纸卷起来放回口袋里，“龙有双翼，而且比这大得多。我猜是条变异的龙蜥。”

“你到底怎么判断哪些是怪物，哪些不是？”迪亚哥问，“被驯服的，能圈养起来的，就不是怪物？还是靠所谓的怪物图鉴？”

“在凯尔莫罕的确会学，但——“

“你有自己的判断吗？”迪亚哥打断了他。就算一路上他经常是充当选择话题的那个，但通常无伤大雅。如今迪亚哥听上去却有点咄咄逼人，“作为猎魔人，你当然清楚哪种药水涂到剑上会打败狼人——如今见了一条你没见过的生物，都没和它接触过，就直接还是把它认作‘变异的龙蜥’，然后高枕无忧、毫无包袱地杀死它？”

迪亚哥叭叭说完，自顾自下了结论：“说不定你早就遇到龙了，可能还杀死过几只。你只是在骗自己，以为摇摇欲坠的悬崖边缘上还有条救命的绳子。”

“你说的没错。但猎魔人本来就不该有道德包袱，所以别拿世俗的那一套往我身上套，迪亚哥。”杰洛特从牙缝里挤出声音来，“我们只认金币，这才是我们存在的意义。”

他难以理解旅伴对龙的执念：“而且要我说几遍，我不杀龙——我也比你更清楚那些烧毁房屋、抓走牲畜和处女的玩意儿是不是龙。如果你抱着什么在路上拐去大凯斯卓的山洞猎龙的幻想，我完全可以走人。”

迪亚哥没因为杰洛特突然提到这个地名而诧异。相反，他安静下来，然后弯起嘴角，杰洛特这才注意到他的嘴角似乎受伤了，往两边延伸出一个小小的缺口，“说的好，杰洛特。”

白狼有点莫名其妙，迪亚哥的情绪似乎来了又去。但他是委托人，而且大部分时候虽然吵闹但仍然是个不错的赶路对象。于是他闭上嘴，默默站起来准备上马。

“顺便一提，吸血鬼还真不是什么好东西。”迪亚哥突然开口。他已经跨上自己的那匹马，低头正调整马鞍：“如果我要你去杀吸血鬼，你会接下这个委托吗？”

“…看情况。”

只要没人再跟他谈什么该死的龙，他宁愿与迪亚哥大谈特谈那帮喝血的不死族。有那么一瞬间他想起自己远在陶森特的吸血鬼同伴，但他在心里耸了耸肩，认为对方不会在意自己一时的心直口快。

4.

“狼人？蝎尾狮？”迪亚哥在坐在马上问，压根没有下来帮忙的想法，“随便选一个吧——好像我在乎似的。我们得走了。”

他在上个镇子又买了一堆马具，把他的新欢小母马打扮得漂漂亮亮。杰洛特发现迪亚哥看上去一副毫不在意的样子，实际上对马特别上心。这让杰洛特对他的好感度上升了些。

白发的猎魔人蹲在地上，检查着被脑袋都被嚼碎的佣兵尸体。“都不是。”他说，“咬合力太强，不像是爪子抓的，我猜是石蜥蜴。”

迪亚哥懒懒地哼了一声，表明对这个话题不感兴趣。他坐在马上看着杰洛特从尸体的贴身口袋里找出一封信和几个金币，把沾上血污的金币擦了擦塞进自己的口袋。

“你不读一读吗？”他挪了挪屁股，在马背上换了个舒服的姿势，“给自己的旅程找点乐子什么的。”

“只会带来没有必要的负担。”杰洛特的掌心燃烧出火苗，他点燃了信，火苗像魔法一样在佣兵四周围成一圈，像是在做什么仪式，“我们得尽快离开这儿了。”

他们在威伦已经呆了三天，远落后于计划。大片的沼泽地和烦人的水鬼让他们筋疲力尽，在晚上常常只能靠着马匹歇息。迪亚哥问过他猎魔人需不需要睡眠，还是只需要像马一样站着小憩，杰洛特则委婉地用脏话告诉他自己是有需求的正常人。

就算两人气氛融洽，也不能掩饰人类尸体出现得越来越频繁的事实。有些死于水鬼袭击，有些是在起夜撒尿时一脚踩空——其他的死法却很新奇，这让杰洛特有点不安：他的徽章会在半夜疯狂震动，迪亚哥还会时不时不见踪影。

“我也是正常人，你总得要允许我去解决生理需求吧。”金发男人不止一次大声抱怨，“烤野兔吃得我拉肚子。赶快离开这个鬼地方，我想念温暖的床铺。”

话是这样说，迪亚哥似乎根本不被夜晚的冷气所影响，他似乎有意躲避灼热温暖的火光，反而往黑暗里缩。有时在夜晚眼睛会发出蓝幽幽的光。

好在当天他们终于寻到人烟，住进旅店，远离湿润的靴子和沼泽蚊虫。其实杰洛特早就习惯的野外露宿，但不代表他不想念白花花的胸脯。

在猎魔人用金币享受农家姑娘在自己脸上磨擦的时候，迪亚哥正被一个花里胡哨的商人逗得咯咯笑。在沾满了沼泽湿土和水鬼脑浆的手套下，迪亚哥的手掌白皙骨感，悄悄蹭那人的手背。

他确实漂亮。杰洛特想，金色的头发不比任何一个女人差，还有那双蓝眼睛。

不久之后迪亚哥和他今晚的伙伴双双上楼。杰洛特朝着他举了下杯，祝他度过一个愉快的夜晚。迪亚哥则趁商人不注意，向白狼飞去葡萄酒味的吻。

杰洛特通常会珍惜来之不易的在床板上睡觉的机会，尤其是身边还躺了个伴儿。可惜他的身体早已在草药试炼下被调试得适应本能——而非舒适的被褥。狼头徽章刚开始嗡鸣的时候，他就已经睁开眼睛。几乎一瞬间，地板沉闷地震动，像是有重物倒在地上。

在脑壳清醒过来之前，他就已经把身上的姑娘推开，套上一条短裤就往外面跑。

“嘿！你还没给钱！”他原本熟睡的床伴立马大声叫唤。她们的声带仿佛与客人的钱袋相绑，一旦超过合理范围便开始制造高分贝噪音。

杰洛特抓起放在床边的剑，狼头徽章震得几乎要倒飞向空中，他在两步冲向门前的时候对着床伴吼：“外套里有二十克朗，拜托你有点职业道德。别想多拿！”

光着上身的猎魔人把女人关进了门里。他屏住呼吸将银剑被举过头顶，一丝不苟地摆出防御姿势，在走廊上赤脚挪动。徽章的震动引领着他向迪亚哥的房间走去，越往前走血腥味越重，刺激得他瞳孔紧缩。

这就是他不接受预付的坏处。总会有那么几个委托人在拿到金币之前挂掉。杰洛特想起来自己听迪亚哥说了一路的话，如今离目的地只有不到三天的路程，实在是有点可惜。他的理性在不断提醒，小镇上不会莫名其貌出现敢于袭击人类聚集处的怪物，然而对徽章的信任让他不敢放松头疼。

好吧，再想想，敌人可能是什么。没来由的，他想起迪亚哥无厘头的委托。“杀死那只吸血鬼。”他曾经这么说。

杰洛特往地板上啐了一口。如果是这样，自己就得在几乎是赤手空拳的情况下与吸血鬼作战，那可十分危险，可能得搭上性命。

迪亚哥真该感谢他谨记心中的职业道德。杰洛特不会临阵脱逃。他猫一样轻缓的脚步停下，空气里只听得到徽章的嗡鸣声。白狼在心中默数三秒，然后用亚德法印弹开了门。木门迅速向里垂直倒下，砸在地面上。杰洛特跨步向前，踏在门板上，有些木屑扎进了他的脚底，但一点也没被影响他沉重、稳定的呼吸——直到他亲眼看见画像上的怪物。

那天早上可怜的寡妇站在士兵旁边抹眼泪，一边咒骂自己管不住下半身的丈夫、操蛋的税赋、潮湿的天气和丑陋的怪物，一边递给他一张羊皮画卷——这怪物两人高，有着像被油漆刷过的蓝莹莹皮肤，前爪短而爪子尖利，脑袋上顶着几根奇怪的触须，还有一条缀着金色的大尾巴。

当时杰洛特打心底觉得是村姑看岔了——这世上没有这样的生物。然而这玩意儿如今就大剌剌地在床上站立，尖利的硬钩爪扎进了床单里。当它扭转头部，蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着自己的时候，杰洛特只想骂自己话说得太笃定。

“迪亚哥？”他决定先确认金主的情况，于是试探性地叫了一声，警惕的眼神没有离开那头生物。他伸出脚尖踢了踢脚边的尸体，脚底直接被粘稠的血液和脑浆搞得一塌糊涂。杰洛特迅速地往下瞟了一眼，尸体全身赤裸，脑壳都被咬碎半边。

此时没有时间哀悼，只来得及在心里咒骂不知如何招惹到这非人怪物的骑手一千遍。然后他定下神，握紧剑，准备和这个断他财路的蜥蜴决一死战。

但是他没等到这个机会，因为生物突然干呕着弯下腰去，吐出一堆白粉相间的肉和骨头，巨大的尾巴没能帮助他保持平衡——下一秒曾经磨蹭商人手背的、属于人类的双手，就撑在稀巴烂的床单上，。

“呕…”几乎要被自己的呕吐物给恶心到，那生物捂住嘴，好一会儿才摇摇晃晃地直起腰。他的身体也在慢慢变化，抬头与杰洛特对视的时候，已经完全变成了四肢健全的人。杰洛特在月光下看到迪亚哥的脸，他的嘴角几乎咧开到了耳根，却不是因为微笑。

“我控制不住这玩意儿了。”迪亚哥的声音里还听得见属于冷血怪物的嘶嘶声，他的嘴角纵向扯成深红色的窟窿，如今往下滴着血，与之前被这张嘴啃掉的半个头混在一起，滴滴答答，在床单上晕出一片红白相间的颜色。

杰洛特没说话，捏紧了剑。他这下看清楚了：地上的尸体是与迪亚哥一起上楼的商人。迪亚哥在五秒钟之前看上去还是只爬虫类，如今他半跪半躺在床上，慢慢起身的动作却莫名其妙带上了难以忽视的猫科气质，没变回去的蓝色尾巴被压在身体底下，尾巴尖缓慢地前后甩动。

他们保持着一种怪异的沉默。猎魔人与怪物。

杰洛特手心里起了汗，他没戴手套。如今，著名的白狼、冷血的猎魔人正站在被砸坏的门前，剑锋直指床上的金发男人，对方一旦轻举妄动，就刺穿他的喉咙。

“…威伦的那些佣兵，镇上的那个羊主人，都是你杀的。”他的声音几乎是从喉咙里扁平地挤出来的。

“我早说了，你或许早已见过龙，只是拒绝承认。”迪亚哥正从肉眼可见的虚弱里慢慢恢复过来，在这期间他被撕裂到耳根的嘴角在缓慢愈合。这让杰洛特脑海中警铃大响，他认为应当速战速决。

“没有人相信龙的存在，包括你们猎魔人。”迪亚哥伸展了一下身体，骨头咔嚓咔嚓地响，在月光底下展示他苍白的胸膛，杰洛特怀疑他的血液是蓝色的，“就因为你“不杀龙”，所以直接认为世界上没有龙。”

“现在看来，我包里那张悬赏令会第一个不同意。”杰洛特回道，“我大可提着你的头去领钱，迪亚哥。”

听了这话，迪亚哥抬手用手指敲敲自己的金色脑袋，指甲长度也已经恢复正常，如今上面沾着血污，“一颗人类的脑袋？”

“我可以砍下你的尾巴。”猎魔人冷冷地开口，余光看见迪亚哥的大尾巴似乎抖动了一下，可能是他的错觉。

迪亚哥突然笑起来，他的嘴角漏风，让他声音有种毛骨悚然的空洞：“我搞砸了，杰洛特。那个商人是被派来杀我的。”

“我早就会利用这个技艺生存。有些人喜欢头上长角的女夜魔，有些人喜欢屁股后面有条龙尾巴的男人，只不过他们明显不喜欢完全变成龙的我，每一个见过骇人恶兽本来面目的人都会吓得屁滚尿流。”他说，“我没觉得有什么不妥，我总能赚到钱。但有这么一个人——他势力太大，好奇心太重——我不得不去逃去诺维迦德。”

“你的钱是抢来的。”杰洛特说，“你的确是一条不折不扣的龙，坐在金币和尸体堆成的小山上。”

“你的钱也是抢来的。”迪亚哥平静地反驳，“从你口中所谓的怪物身上。你声称不杀智慧生物，但你杀的不知名生物和人类一点也没少，杰洛特。”

杰洛特心烦意乱。他知道迪亚哥说的是的实话，他没法就迪亚哥现在的样子把他杀掉。地上只剩半个脑壳的倒霉蛋或许会受到某个国王的律法保护，但那不关杰洛特的事。

“你会履行猎魔人的职责吗？杀掉一条龙？。”迪亚哥躺在一片内脏脑浆的房间里催促他，“来吧，你本该如此。”

龙不是怪物。

他想起在“沉思之龙”旅馆里他说的那句话。现在他不得不为此付出代价了。倒不是因为迪亚哥真的说中了他的心事，只是他们耽搁的时间太久，血腥味已经渗透地板传到外面去、越来越多的房间亮起蜡烛的灯光，他也听见女人尖叫的声音。于是他别无选择，只得放下剑，后退两步，脚底因为沾上白花花的脑浆而滑溜。

“操你的，迪亚哥。”

他转身忙着把门板拎起来，尝试挤回已经变形的可怜门框上。迪亚哥在他身后狂笑，喉咙里咕噜噜冒着血泡。

“杰洛特，哦，杰洛特。”他双手抚摸过自己的胸膛，在上面抹上鲜红的指印，又用手去抓他的金发，房间里的血腥味丝毫没有影响到他，“得提醒我给你加钱。”

5.

“…不要跟这种事有所牵连，不要扮演云游骑士或者去维护法律。不要卖弄技艺，只是为钱工作。”

杰洛特不得不在那个房间和迪亚哥呆了一个晚上，他坚决拒绝了迪亚哥用符合人类食物习惯的夜宵而伸出的橄榄枝，穿戴整齐后便好整以暇地坐在椅子上，冷眼旁观迪亚哥摇晃着龙尾巴，费劲地把尸体搬到床单里裹好。

“其实我大可以把他吃掉。”迪亚哥说，“但是我不想再呕吐了，我的消化系统已经被折磨得够惨了。”

杰洛特当即表明如果迪亚哥胆敢作出这样的举动，自己便用剑一颗颗把他牙拔出来。

黎明到来时，迪亚哥已经顺当地摆平了这一起故意杀人案。他仰头对着老板笑，把金币就着滑腻的汗液塞进他的大手里。旅店老板很明显对这类事故很熟悉，毫不犹豫地开口敲诈了迪亚哥一百克朗，然后发誓“绝对没有人会知道昨晚发生的事”。

在离开旅店的后一秒，迪亚哥就开始向杰洛特抱怨：“那门是你弄坏的，不该我赔。”他嘴角的裂口仍然处于恢复期的粉红色，给那张脸带来点不合时宜的可爱和凶狠。

只有疯子才会喜欢迪亚哥，尝试把他当宠物养。杰洛特想，他的脑袋明明转的比谁都快。

杰洛特决定在接下来的路程中贯彻自己在凯尔莫罕学会的那些规则，不再随便迪亚哥说话。他前半生尝够了乱说话的后果：要不会遇见啰嗦的吟游诗人，然后从河里钓出迪精，被女术士欺骗感情；要不就会摊上一只会变成人的怪龙（或者会变成龙的怪人，两者的诡异程度不相上下），反正没好事。

迪亚哥也识趣地没有烦他，只是拍了拍钱袋，好像在告诉杰洛特该付的钱一个子也不会少，然后就坐在他那匹倒霉的小母马上哼歌。杰洛特其实有仔细听过迪亚哥在唱什么，通常是关于命运、关于选择，混杂一些连他也听不懂的语言。

杰洛特还是承担了打猎的重任，但是一想到迪亚哥啃掉那人半个脑袋的样子，他就一点不想把喷香流油的鸡肉送到他嘴巴面前去。

吃草去吧！——他想对迪亚哥吼。

迪亚哥左闻右闻，美其名曰试试自己能不能吃，头发随着他的动作左右晃动。活像只金色的捕食大蜥蜴。杰洛特被他晃烦了，恨不得用考得焦黑的木棍戳他。迪亚哥却簌地蹿起来，动作比谁都快。

杰洛特也跟着站了起来，感受到徽章颤抖时就将右手伸向银剑。“孽鬼。”他的声音稳定，眼神凌厉：“多半是这周围有个巢穴。”

杰洛特才把银剑戳进第一只小孽鬼的身体，忍受它发出耳膜穿破的惨叫，却听见丝毫不同冷兵器穿刺的声音传过来，他猛得转头，刚好看到蓝色的龙一口咬碎了孽鬼的头。它甩着还在猛烈挣扎的无头怪物，像在玩弄猎物的豹子，吐开之后猛冲两步就开始叼另一个。

杰洛特只觉得一阵阵反胃，看它杀孽鬼的样子甚至比孽鬼本身更恶心。这些小个子的无毛怪虽然多，但是迪亚哥确实帮了大忙，比他拿着银剑一个一个杀要快的多。当杰洛特扎穿最后一只孽鬼的心脏，转头去看的时候，迪亚哥叼着一只孽鬼的身体左摇右晃，像是在炫耀。

“操你的迪亚哥！”猎魔人咆哮道，声音震得他自己的脑仁疼，“把那玩意儿吐出来！”

龙毫不在意地甩甩尾巴，把尸体扔了，血淋淋的嘴巴对着他张开，像是在吐槽他杀怪物的方式毫无新意。它的蓝色瞳孔还想散发出一点轻蔑的玩笑意味来，下一秒钟形势急转直下——十字弩发射的声音划过猎魔人的耳际，几步开外的蓝色大龙惨叫了一声，身体往前趔趄几步。

迪亚哥后背扎着一把箭，看尾羽的位置已经深深地扎进了龙坚韧的皮肤。猎魔人赶紧冲过去，还得一边提防着迪亚哥歪来晃去的大尾巴把自己掀翻。

此时草丛里冒出来好几个壮汉，为首的那个脸上有好长一道伤疤。“他妈的！”他得意洋洋，“我们终于找到这条该死的龙了。小子们，今天吃烤尾巴，我听说那玩意儿壮阳呢。”

杰洛特看着他们跳出来，好在迪亚哥尚未失去意识，他一边挣扎一边咆哮，脑袋痛苦地左右甩动；身体在两个形态之间挣扎。杰洛特反应过来箭上应该是被下了毒。

杰洛特吐出一口气，抽出背上的钢剑来。

“好吧。首先你们不应该听骗钱的巫师胡说八道——龙尾巴有毒，对你们的短小玩意儿一点用处都没有。”他的竖瞳射出锋利的光，“其次，你们应当有点职业道德，不要抢生意——尤其是猎魔人的生意。这条龙是我的。”

“我就说大中午的没那么多孽鬼，这些该死的掠夺者看上了你的牙齿。”

等到他收起钢剑，蹲在迪亚哥面前的时候，迪亚哥已经躺在地上，因为强制性的快速转换和毒性而疼的丝丝抽气。他在痉挛中褪去了蓝色的龙鳞，毒箭贯穿了他人类的躯体，从柔软的腹腔戳出，留下一个血淋淋的窟窿。

“是尾巴。”他居然还有能力纠正杰洛特，“他们想要我的尾巴。”

杰洛特这时候也懒得再和他斗嘴了，扒开眼皮的时候迪亚哥的瞳孔已经涣散了，似乎马上就要休克，他飞奔两步到马匹旁边，想找找有没有应急的药物，但又不确定这些奇怪颜色的液体能不能随便用在龙身上。

该死。杰洛特烦恼地想着，他从来没有尝试过救一条龙。

6.

“停——”

身穿黑色盔甲的守卫把马拦下来，他拿着长矛，看起来对这趟夜班很不上心。

“你知道规矩的，老兄。”守卫拖长了音调，连眼睛都没抬，“你得把马留在外面，自由城里不能骑马。”

“我赶时间。”来人的声音低沉嘶哑，但守卫根本没有听他说话：“把马放在村子里，会有光屁股的小孩帮你照看。”他挥挥手，“你该感激恩希尔国王解开了夜晚不能入城的禁令。快去放马，然后去那边填通行证。”

“我的同伴，他快死了。”杰洛特从未那么烦过这该死的通行政策，“我是利维亚的杰洛特，通行册上应该有我的名字。”

守卫将信将疑地喊了一声，同事打着哈欠在油灯的照明下翻看那个印着太阳印章的通行册，对着他摇头。

“利维亚的杰洛特，这上面没有你的名字。”他对着他搓了搓手指，“但你很幸运，我们哥俩最乐于助人了。”

杰洛特下马的时候在他身子前方的迪亚哥失去了平衡，杰洛特不得不一只手扶着他，一只手把迪亚哥怀里的钱袋拽出来，拿几枚金币交给这群该死的官僚主义。

两匹马被留在原地，杰洛特把迪亚哥抱起来就要往里走。“等等。”守卫拦住他们，“这是两匹马，两个人。你觉得我不会数数吗？”

杰洛特没有多言，迪亚哥的体温很低，他不知道是本身就是冷血动物的原因，还是骑手命不久矣。在他的手第二次伸进钱袋的时候，守卫指了指迪亚哥：“这是什么？”

“我的同伴。”

他很快发现守卫指的不是迪亚哥。杰洛特往下看了一眼，在心里暗骂——龙尾巴太长，从尾椎骨一直延伸，他原本帮迪亚哥一直搂着，再用斗篷盖住，没想到刚才没注意就垂到了地上，被守卫用油灯一照，显眼得很。

全大陆的种族政策都在收紧，非人种族现在的境遇和怪物没什么两样。就算这家伙紧闭眼睛的样子能迷倒一众有特殊癖好的贵族，如今他带着招摇的尾巴出现在永恒之火的领地，足够将这漂亮的尾巴被砍掉一千遍，漂亮的金发也会在火刑柱上燃烧。

杰洛特不想再耗下去。迪亚哥的伤只被他做了紧急处理，他不知道如何医治这种伤口，到底需要找术士还是德鲁伊也不明白。他抓了一把钱币胡乱塞进守卫的手里，也不管这头贪财的龙醒来会不会骂他。

“诺维迦德！自由城邦！世界与文化的中心！——容不下他妈的一根尾巴。”

迪亚哥在进入诺维迦德后仿佛是收到什么感应，意识好像清醒了点儿，如今半梦半醒地说胡话。他的皮肤还是时不时地变蓝，杰洛特挺担心他会在自己走动时直接在街中间变回龙去，那样的话十个猎魔人都没办法保住他。

“你救了我，杰洛特。”迪亚哥发起了烧，因为草药和剧毒一起变得迷糊，体温也开始变化无常。他的嘴唇苍白干燥，在少有的清醒时刻他攥住杰洛特的领口，“遵循传统，我应当把我回家之后发现的第一个东西给你。”

“不。”杰洛特也下意识地拒绝了，他搂着迪亚哥和他的尾巴，“我讨厌意外律。迪亚哥，你好好醒着，按时付钱，直到随便什么人来领你走，我就谢天谢地了。”

杰洛特找到了一家旅馆。旅馆的老板是个明白人，绝对不多问问题，只是在杰洛特扔上去一袋钱的时候稳稳接住，还贴心地送来了热水和食物。

在迪亚哥睁开眼的时候，杰洛特给他擦汗的手停在了半空，他往下看了一眼还蒙着层雾的蓝眼睛，把毛巾扔到了水盆里，“我用你的钱付的，没有多拿。”他想起自己那天晚上让那个女孩儿也有点职业道德，在心里笑话了自己一秒。

杰洛特在深夜找了医师来帮忙，并多付了钱藏住他的龙尾巴。躺在床上的迪亚哥转了转眼睛，烧退之后他的身体展现出了超乎寻常的自愈能力。

“九条命，还死不了。”迪亚哥抬手手指触碰了一下胸口的纱布，然后看向一旁的猎魔人，“你不好奇吗？我还以为你会对这事情刨根问底，毕竟你是做这一行的。”

“不。”杰洛特说，“我接受委托，完成委托，现在你已经来到了诺维迦德。”

“然后收钱，我知道。”迪亚哥透露出一点倦意，他的声音几乎是在恳求，“再陪我一会儿吧。”

杰洛特同意了。房间很小，两个人坐在一起有点挤，迪亚哥叫来旅店老板，他总是很容易饿。毕竟身体里困着一条龙。

至少他没试着把我啃了，杰洛特想。他们沉默地进食，在倒第二轮酒的时候白狼开了口。

“迪亚哥，”杰洛特很少用平和的语气叫这个名字，“我曾经猎过龙。”

迪亚哥没说话，他不觉得冷，但准备把那件蓝色长衫穿上，杰洛特绕过椅子上前去，帮他把衣服拉下来，小心不要碰到伤口。

“我参加了一支猎龙的队伍。”杰洛特已经好久没有想起这件事情，“有一位骑士，他带着两个泽维坎战士加入了我的队伍。最后我才发现，他其实是一条金龙，为了保护同类的龙蛋才加入。”

迪亚哥听着杰洛特讲，眉眼间有点疑惑。他沉默着喝着酒，好一会儿才说，“你是在暗示让我生一颗蛋给你当回报吗？”

杰洛特想把瓶子朝那颗金色脑袋扔过去。

笑够了，迪亚哥才慢慢开口，他打开用糯米和草莓果酱做成的甜食，尚未消失的尾巴在他的背后乱甩，“那个‘大人物’，他喜欢我的尾巴，把我当做珍奇异兽养了起来，原本这是个很划算的买卖，但我高估了他们把我看作人类的程度。实际上在他们心中我也只是头怪物。”

“你不是怪物。”杰洛特说。

迪亚哥翻了个白眼。“那我是什么？草莓布丁？”

“······这就是你如此在意自己尾巴的原因吗？工作需要？”

“不。”迪亚哥说，脸颊被扯动的感觉让他不习惯，他抬手摸了摸杰洛特为他撕裂的嘴角也贴上的纱布，“只是时刻提醒自己的另一个身份。”

“金币也是如此。”他若有所思地摸着嘴角，“尾巴和金币，它们给我选择的权利。做一条龙，还是做一个人；赢一场举世闻名的赛马比赛，还是当某个国王的宠物——我自己选，为自己活。”

敲门声就是这时候响起的，杰洛特去开门的时候提上了剑。来人的身高比杰洛特想象的要矮，他只看到了一片金色的发顶。

“幸会，利维亚的杰洛特。”

金发青年对着他伸出手，绿色的眼珠子向上看着他，一点笑意都无。他衣着高贵优雅，身上一股子奇妙的异香，熏得猎魔人脑子疼。

青年介绍自己：“我是乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。”

杰洛特没有听过这个名字，狐疑地和他握了手。小少爷似乎没有在意他手上的水渍，对着他礼貌地偏偏头，脑袋上三个金黄色发圈微微晃动。

“介意让一下吗？猎魔人。”他说，“迪亚哥需要我的帮助。”

他张开嘴说话的时候，杰洛特看见尖牙一闪而过，同时徽章开始疯狂震动起来。

“你是那个吸血鬼。”杰洛特恍然大悟，他认为迪亚哥的敌人终于找上门来了，另一只手迅速举起剑，“我不能让你进去。”

在吸血鬼沉默的时候，杰洛特正在脑海里盘算着对方的战斗力。照常理来说吸血鬼会活很长时间，容貌也会停止在转化的时刻。所以他没法判断吸血鬼的年岁，而且面前的青年手腕上戴着非常罕见的符文石，这代表着他的年龄修为和法术能力可能都在自己之上，这让事情更难办了些。

“你误会了。”迪亚哥在这时覆上他紧绷的肩膀，打破了两人的僵持，“放轻松，杰洛特，委托已经完成了。没人敢在诺维迦德碰他——乔鲁诺是我的侄子。”

杰洛特看着吸血鬼的眉眼终于放松下来，他和迪亚哥拥抱，亲昵地叫他叔叔。猎魔人感觉自己被耍了。

吸血鬼和龙是一家，真他妈见鬼。

“今后有家庭矛盾记得自己解决。”他感觉自己被骗了，无名火冒出来，徽章还在因为这一群生物震动个没完，让他烦躁。

迪亚哥对着他眨眼，“我想杀掉的吸血鬼可不是这一个。”

乔鲁诺要接迪亚哥离开，在迪亚哥收拾东西的时候他转向了杰洛特：“谢谢你照顾他，白狼。”

“迪亚哥付了足够的钱。”

乔鲁诺看上去冷淡、疏远又礼貌，不怕太阳，在大白天都能四处走动。杰洛特有些头疼，觉得凯尔莫罕的怪物教科书的确应当更新了：“容我再问一句，你是不折不扣的吸血鬼吧？不是像迪亚哥那种——可以选择做不做人的？”

乔鲁诺的眉毛挑了挑，他没有回答，只是从刺着金边的外套里又拿出一个钱袋，塞在杰洛特怀里。

“我只能说，这个世界比你想象得还要复杂。”他穿着石化蜥蜴皮制的鞋，看上去价值不菲，“希望你能保密，我们不想参与纷争。”

在杰洛特收下钱袋后，乔鲁诺想起了什么转过头来：“顺便，能否请您转告那位吟游诗人朋友，不要再唱那首吸血鬼的歌曲？······就算要，也请去掉细节。”他的脸色很是为难，“我了解那首歌的艺术性无与伦比，但家父已经砸了好几个盘子了。”

迪亚哥将装满酒的杯子递给两人，转向杰洛特，语气轻快：“我告诉了丹德里恩一个人类与吸血鬼的恋爱故事——从某种意义上说，他们甚至还有了孩子。”

他在杰洛特疑惑的眼神中满足叹气，伸出手去与他们俩碰杯：“多好的素材啊，值得在这片大陆的每一个角落传唱。”

7.

吟游诗人又开始弹那首奇妙的歌了。他讲述石头面具的传说，贵族大宅的恩怨；讲人类的头骨、焚烧殆尽的庄园、还有惧怕阳光与爱的吸血鬼。

但酒馆里的人很不买帐，对着戴着奇妙帽子的诗人喝倒彩。“别再唱吸血鬼了！”吵吵囔囔的醉鬼看上去要把酒杯直接扣到诗人的头上，“来点儿劲爆的，给我们讲讲陶森特的那场比赛！”

“现在的听众老爷们真难伺候。”丹德里恩手忙脚乱地躲过乱飞的苹果，缩到猎魔人的旁边，“那场赛马都过去几十年了，当时的那些人早就老得归土，有什么好讲的。”

“你还是少唱吸血鬼的爱恨情仇的好。”杰洛特冷静地说，“只是个忠告。”

杰洛特想起临走之前那个吸血鬼侄子的话。

“人类的时代即将到来。”他的眼睛里带着不符年轻外表的悲悯和冷酷，“被你们统称为‘怪物’的生物，生存空间只会越来越小——我们能力尚且强大，但有些生物没法保护自己，所以会不惜寻找敌人的庇护...比如一个猎魔人。”

“我只能就我叔叔这件事感谢你。”他郑重地对着白狼点头，“不要停下你的旅途，猎魔人，你的命运远比你所知的影响更加巨大。”

杰洛特站在窗户跟前，看着龙和吸血鬼一起离开。迪亚哥回头对着猎魔人笑嘻嘻地做了个手势。他的尾巴已经被吸血鬼用魔法遮盖起来，如今又变成旅店里那个身材轻盈的金发骑手，在这片大陆上继续他的征程。

没人在意他是龙是人——他自己赢来了选择的权利。

“...再会。”猎魔人小声开口，面对空无一人的椅子举杯。

——END——

注：狼龙初见的“沉思之龙”旅馆也是原作中杰洛特与金龙变成的骑士第一次见面的地方。我直接偷了。

杰洛特提到的陶森特吸血鬼朋友是DLC血与酒里的雷吉斯。


End file.
